Twisted Revenge
by Trunks' Hos
Summary: Trunks ruined Pan's reputation. In her anger she makes a wish, and Shen Long unknowingly hears it. In her new situation, Pan can exact her revenge. But what happens when Trunks retaliates??
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** Let's see...I don't own DBZ, or any drugs, alcohol, porno mags, Tampax tampons, or Midol. I'm just a poor writer in need of the release of some insanity. ^^'   
  
  
Hey all! While on the phone one night with my good friend Trunksgrl06, we came up with the insane idea of a revenge fic. Sounds normal, right? Well, think again. *snickers* This is _much_ different then the fics you've read before? How? Well, let's just say there's drunk dragons, body switches, and lots of character bashing. *smiles big* Well, there's character bashing in every revenge fic, but oh well. Ours is worse. ^.~   
  
Hrm...if you're offended by drug and alcohol use, then don't read. If you're offended by porn, don't read. You know what? Read it anyway! Who cares!! Violate your moral code!! ^.~   
  
  
  
  
**Title:** Twisted Revenge   
**Author:** trunksgf513   
**Idea from:** trunksgrl06 and trunksgf513's late night insane babbling ^-^   
  
  
  
  
Shen-Long was sitting on a pink cloud near the Son household smoking some opium, drinking some sake, and reading some porno - basically doing the same thing he did every Sunday before returning to his Dragon Balls. The drugs he stole from Mr. Popo while he was reapplying his makeup, the alcohol from Vegeta (poor man had to put up with Bulma's screeching a _little_ too much), and the porno magazines from the infamously perverted Kame-sen'nin. The dragon found all three items extremely addicting, and made it a habit to involve himself with them every Sunday night after he had shrunk himself down to the size of an anaconda.   
  
"Oh baby, take it off." Shen-Long slurred at the scantily-clad picture of a brunette.   
  
He drew another puff of his opium and let it loose in small, yellow O's. Something flew past him very fast, confusing his brain for a few seconds before he registered it as Goku's granddaughter. He watched her, confused, as she flew into her window and proceeded to punch the feathers out of her pillow. Moving his cloud closer to her window, he listened intently to her rantings.   
  
"Damn asshole! You destroyed my life and my reputation!! You mother-fucking bastard!! I _swear_ I'll _kill_ you!! I'll kick your nuts so hard your great-grandfather'll feel it!!" Pan shouted angrily, ignoring the numerous feathers that were littering the area around her. Shen-Long's eyes crossed and he winced, her loud voice ringing in his head rather painfully.   
  
_Man, I thought **I** was loud!!_ he thought to himself. Meanwhile Pan had stopped pounding the fluff out of the defenseless (and now completely flat) pillow.   
  
"How could you do that? My reputation is destroyed." Pan growled.   
  
She punched the flat pillow, sending the feathers around it into the air. Slowly she stood, pulling off her shirt and pants to sleep in her undergarments. Shen-Long stared at her, then back at the magazine, throwing the booklet over his shoulder as he watched the young girl strip. Moments later she turned off her light and crawled into bed, staring at the ceiling angrily.   
  
"What a miserable excuse for a Saiya-jin!!" she yelled suddenly, sending Shen-Long tumbling off his cloud and to the ground. His pipe released a big cloud of smoke when it hit the ground, and the 16 of the 21 bottles of sake he had consumed exploded on each other, glass shards flying everywhere.   
  
"Mofo!!" he moaned, holding his head.   
  
"I WISH I WERE YOU FOR A DAY, TRUNKS BRIEFS, SO _YOU_ WOULD KNOW HOW IT FEELS!!" Pan screamed. Shen-Long yelled loudly, but not loud enough to be heard by the ranting demi-Saiya-jin.   
  
"Your wish is granted, just SHUT UP!!" Shen-Long growled drunkenly.   
  
Slowly he picked up his pipe and drunkenly made his way to the pink cloud, which had lowered to the ground. He climbed onto it and stuffed his pipe with new opium, zooming away. Sighing, he let his muscles relax as he flew back home towards his dragon balls. As do many people high and drunk, a random song popped into his head and he began to sing, his voice ringing out in the valley.   
  
"I've got a *hic* lov-e-ly *puff* b*hic*unch of coconuts," Shen-Long smiled and laughed giddily. "Heh...nuts...heh." He hiccupped and rode on towards the sunset.   
  
  
  
Pan groaned and wiped some hair out of her face, eyes closed as she remembered the events of last night. The night _he_ had ruined her life with a stupid rumor. She groaned and felt under her eyes. For a few moments the frown disappeared into a content smile. At least her eyes weren't puffy from all the crying she had done the night before. Slowly she rose, wiping her eyes as she walked towards the door to go into the hallway---only to walk straight into a wall.   
  
"What the hell?" Pan growled, opening her eyes to see a yellow wall in front of her face. _Wait a second..._ She turned around and found herself staring at Trunks' clean room. _Oh God, don't tell me I slept with the asshole!_ Quick as she could she ran to the bathroom to see if he was there. What she saw surprised her and she began to curse at him, only to see his mouth moving at the same time as hers and a deep voice vibrate in her throat.   
  
"No way." Pan whispered, raising her hand to touch her face. "I'm _him_?" Still not believing the situation, she looked down and pulled her...er...his...agh, its...boxers down a bit. Squeaking, she replaced the cloth, staring at herself in the mirror. She started to giggle when she saw Trunks biting his lip. The chortles faded when she remembered one small detail..."Trunks is in my body!!"   
  
Possibilities raced through her mind. He could embarrass her further! Ruin her reputation even more than it already was!! A growl rose low in her throat and she began to pace around the bathroom. If that was the case, she would have to exact her revenge before he could totally destroy her reputation. Angrily she clenched her fists. Yes, she would win this battle.   
  
"Truuuunks!! Breakfast!!" Bulma called from the stairs five stories down. Pan's stomach growled and she placed her manly hand on her tight six-pack.   
  
"I gotta eat first." she mumbled. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smirked. "For once I can confidently say that I am _hot_."   
  
  
  
Trunks woke up slowly, the sounds of chirping birds rousing him from a rather pleasant dream about chocolate sundaes. The first thing he noticed was that his eyes seemed to be swollen shut. Moving until he sat on the edge of the bed he rubbed his eyes slowly.   
  
"Dende, did I go out drinking last night?" he mumbled.   
  
At the sound of his voice he froze, lowering his hands. His eyes opened to find himself staring at a pair of feminine legs that were draped over the bed. A gasp reached his throat and he choked, eyes bugging. Once he had regained his composure he looked at his hands. So small and dainty...   
  
_What the hell is wrong with me?_   
  
Trunks' head slowly rose and he looked around the room he was in. Though it seemed like a man's room, he noticed things on the floor, such as a shirt and pants, both of which fit a woman. Gulping, he looked down to see he wore a bra and a pair of panties. He jumped up, arms spread out.   
  
_A bra and panties?!!! What the hell?!_ his mind screamed. _What's going on?!_   
  
Quickly he ran into the bathroom, and screamed rather girlishly. The reflection showed Pan like he had never seen her before. Underneath the boyish clothing, she had a rather desireable body. His eyes ran down her curves until the mirror ended around her stomach area. A curious look washed over his features as he stared in the mirror at his chest. Slowly his hands rose and cupped his breasts, squeezing lightly. A goofy smile stretched his lips and he giggled.   
  
"Hehe, boobies." he whispered softly. He squeezed a few more times, getting a feel of their weight and texture. "Booooooobies!!"   
  
Hearing the door click, he looked over just in time to see Gohan step in and stare at him, confused. Trunks froze and stared back, eyes glued to Gohan. His hands remained on his breasts, and he was still clothed in only lingerie. The elder man blushed and turned away, staring at the ground.   
  
"Sorry to intrude on you, Pan. Uh...breakfast will be ready in a half hour. You better take a shower now." he stuttered. Trunks gulped and removed his hands from his breasts, lacing his fingers behind his back.   
  
"Uh, y-yes Daddy." he responded cheerily. Gohan returned his gaze to her and blinked.   
  
_The other time I saw her like this she blew up at me. What's wrong with her?_   
  
Shaking his head he exited, leaving Trunks alone again. The demi-Saiya-jin looked back into the mirror and gulped, relieved. For a second it looked as though Gohan thought something was wrong. Something was, but he wouldn't reveal that to the over-protective father. With a nervous sigh he stripped himself of what clothing he wore and turned on the shower. Embarassed, he didn't look in the mirror for fear of what he would see.   
  
But as we all know, there is a side to guys that screams 'FREE PORN OPPORTUNITY!!' whenever they see a scantily-clad figure. And so, the strong-willed Trunks Briefs succumbed to this voice and turned to the mirror, gaping at what he saw. Only the hotness that engulfed the room from his shower returned his attention to the task he had to complete. Within a few minutes he was done and drying himself, taking care as the towel ran over his...intimate areas. As he reached his legs he dared to look at the junction between his legs. A confused look crossed his face and he stared.   
  
_Why is there a string hanging out of my ass?_ Taking the string in his hand, he pulled down only to scream loudly.   
  
"Note to self: go slooooowly with the tampons." Trunks moaned to himself, crossing his legs.   
  
Unsure of what to do, he threw the cotton thing in the toilet and flushed, only to have the toilet overflow. Shrugging, he redressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Videl smiled at him as he entered the kitchen, placing a few plates in front of him. He ate ravenously, surprising Videl and Gohan at their daughter's sudden lack of table manners.   
  
Before they could ask what was wrong he was up and walking away, his jean shorts showing two long legs and a rather large red spot. Videl gasped and immediately ran to Trunks, pulling him to the bathroom. He watched, confused, as the elder woman frantically dug through one of the seven cabinets in their bathroom. After a few minutes she emerged from the cabinet holding a box of Tampax tampons.   
  
"Honey, I think it's time you learned to use these." Videl said, handing her "daughter" the box. "Do you know how?"   
  
"O-of course I do!" Trunks yelled quickly, embarassed. Videl backed off and left, hands up in the air. Trunks stared at the box and gulped. _Now what am I supposed to do?!_   
  
As quick as he could he ran to Pan's room and took out a change of clean clothes. Walking into the bathroom and setting the box on the counter, he stared at it for a few minutes, his heart pounding. Finally he reached forward and ripped open the box, looking inside warily. His throat tightened as he reached in and withdrew a little wrapped package.   
  
_Oh Dende . . . what am I supposed to do this?_   
  
Looking inside the package again, he saw a small paper folded up inside. Curious, he reached in and pulled it out. Slowly he unfolded it and read the instructions. A groan rumbled low in his throat and he sighed, setting the paper down.   
  
"You're kidding. I have to do _this_?" he moaned, eyes moving to the tampon he held in his hand. Sighing, he opened the tampon and looked at it, then at the directions. After three unsuccessful attempts, he finally inserted the tampon correctly.   
  
Trunks sighed and walked out of the bathroom, his insides throbbing. Bending over slightly he held his abdomen, clenching his teeth to stop the pain. Only one thought occupied his mind: he must get painkiller. He stumbled out of the room and down the hallway, causing a lot of thumping when he fell down the stairs, his small but built body hitting almost every step on the way. Finally he reached the floor and rolled onto the ground, landing in a fetal position.   
  
"Oww." he moaned just as Videl and Chi-Chi rushed into the hallway.   
  
"Pan, are you alright?!" Chi-Chi asked worriedly.   
  
"Get...painkiller!!" Trunks forced out, the throbbing becoming worse.   
  
"Get her some Midol." Videl said to Chi-Chi walking over to cradle Trunks in her arms.   
  
Though he would have normally protested, he lay still in her arms, trying to make the pains go away. Chi-Chi arrived what seemed an eternity later with a glass of water and two small, white pills. She handed them to Trunks, who took them cautiously.   
  
"Take these, Honey. They'll stop the pain." Chi-Chi said soothingly.   
  
Without a second thought he gulped the pills down, leaning back against Videl's strong arms. Minutes later the pains went away and he stood up, surprised at how quick the medicine had worked. Chi-Chi was all over him in seconds, looking for any scrapes or bruises that might have been caused by the fall down the stairs. He gently pulled out of her grasp.   
  
"I'm fine." he said gloomily. "Thanks for the Midol."   
  
"Take another one in four hours when you feel any more pain." Videl said before her "daughter" walked up the stairs.   
  
"Okay." he replied.   
  
Trunks continued up the stairs and down the hallway to Pan's room. Gently he closed the door, surprised at how much pain he had been in. Even though he had experienced pain from battle, that was a totally new one. He sighed and walked over to Pan's bed, falling on it. His eyes fixed on the white ceiling and he sighed.   
  
_Sweet Dende, I **hate** this girl business. And to think that they have to go through this every month!_ (Ah yes, a man who _finally_ understands ^_^) He groaned and rolled over just as the phone rang. Reaching over, he picked it up.   
  
"Trunks, who is this?" he asked, realizing seconds later that he was now Pan, not Trunks. Quickly he tried to cover his mistake. "Uh, I mean, this is Pan, may I ask who's speaking?"   
  
"Trunks, is it you?" a deep voice asked. He blinked. That was his voice! Then it must be -   
  
"Pan?" Trunks queried softly.   
  
"Oh thank Dende. So you're in my body. Okay, this is just great." she spat.   
  
"Like this is any better?!!" Trunks snapped.   
  
"Hey, when I wished that I was you for a day I didn't _mean_ it!!" Pan informed.   
  
"You did _what_?!!" Trunks shouted.   
  
"I was angry and I said I wished I was you for a day so you would know what humiliation was!! You **ruined** my reputation, Trunks! I don't understand why you would do that!" Pan screamed.   
  
"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?! I didn't mean to embarass you!" Trunks stated.   
  
"It was **much** more than embarassment!!!" she yelled. "And it's not like I meant for this stupid wish to go through! I don't even know how it came to be!!"   
  
"Well you sure planned it well." Trunks growled.   
  
"What do you mean?" Pan asked, confused.   
  
"I am _bleeding_ out of myh _ass_!!!" Trunks hissed. The line was silent for a few seconds before hysteric laughter was heard. A growl rumbled in Trunks' chest. "Shut up!! It's not funny!!!"   
  
"It's hilarious!" Pan said between chortles. Finally she calmed down, clearing her throat. "Well, if you have it, I guess there's one thing I should warn you about." Her voice became deep and serious. "You give my body TSS and I'm going to kill you."   
  
"TSS?" Trunks asked, confused.   
  
"Toxic Shock Syndrome. It happens when you leave your tampon in for longer than 8 hours. You do that, and I will kick the shit out of you." Pan threatened.   
  
"A-Alright." Trunks said, overwhelmed.   
  
"Oh, and I'll be sure to ruin your reputation as well, dearest friend." Pan declared nastily. The lined clicked, signifying to Trunks that she had hung up. Dazed, he placed the phone on the hook and gulped, rolling over and staring at the ceiling.   
  
"So I've got a day in this body?" he asked himself. He smirked, standing up. "That's all I'll need." Getting up, he sifted through her dressers. "So you wanna play, Pan?" A devilish smirk appeared on his face as he pulled out some clothes. "Alright then, let's play."   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Ooooh, what're they gonna do now that their bodies are switched? Will Pan get her revenge or will Trunks prevent her from it? Stay tuned to find out the outcome of this unfortunate (but funny) situation. ^_^ If you wanna be notified when it's up, just leave your e-mail address in your review!! ^^   
  
  
  
Please review!! 


	2. It Starts...

**Disclaimer:** I own everything!! BWAHAHAHAHA...nah, just kidding. I'm pretty broke right now, actually. I need a job...badly. ^^'   
  
  
Wow, talk about a response!! Trunksgrl06 and I didn't expect there to be that many reviews, but we loved it! Thank you all!! ^_^ Hmm, I see you like this sort of humor and stuff. Well, so do I. The humor sort of fits that stupid, yet funny, mood I get into sometimes. Oh yeah, to answer a few peoples' questions, no, this isn't a get-together fic. This is strictly a revenge fic. I think it'll also be pretty short, considering Pan only wished to be Trunks for a day. *shrugs* Oh well, let's get the story started!!   
  
  
  
  
**Title:** It Starts..., part II of Twisted Revenge   
**Author:** trunksgf513 w/ideas and suggestions from trunksgrl06 (aka joint fic)   
  
  
  
  
Pan ran downstairs and sat down at the table just as Mrs. Brief placed the last plate on the table. Immediately she began eating, following the habits she had observed when over the Brief's house. Vegeta walked in just as she finished filling up her plate and sat down across from her, looking at her over the table. She nodded her head to declare that he had acknowledged the prince's presence and tensed when she heard a faint growl. Looking up, she saw Vegeta staring at her, lip lifted so she could see an over-developed canine. Quickly she returned to eating, shovelling the food down her throat quicker than usual.   
  
"Good morning, Trunks." Bulma chirped, walking into the kitchen and sitting down across from her mate.   
  
"Mornin'" Pan replied. She smiled at Bulma, then began to eat again. The scientist's eyebrow raised in interest at her son's comment as she placed some pancakes on her plate.   
  
"Why are you in such a good mood this morning?" Bulma questioned. Vegeta stopped eating and looked at his son skeptically. Gulping down her food, Pan looked up at Bulma.   
  
"Uh, I dunno. I just am." she shrugged before eating again. Vegeta growled and slammed his fork down.   
  
"Is it because you missed training this morning?!!" he shouted.   
  
From sheer surprise Pan fell backwards out of her chair. Her knees hit the table on the way down, causing the table to jump and her plate to slide off the table and onto her stomach. She cursed silently and began to stand up, syrupy pancakes stuck to her washboard abs. Slowly her head rose, taking in the sight before her. Mrs. Brief was giggling insanely while Bulma was trying desperately to contain her mirth. Dr. Brief stood in the doorway, Scratch (I believe that's the cat's name...) on his shoulder and a steaming coffee mug in his hand. Vegeta was shaking his head, eyes closed and a deep frown etched on his face.   
  
"The things I put up with..." Vegeta growled, walking away.   
  
Pan sighed and walked to the sink, turning on the water. She had just finished washing the pancakes off when loud thumping was heard. Turning around in alarm, she stared at the hallway, which was next to the kitchen. Vegeta stood perfectly still, eyes fastened on the wall in front of him. Seconds later Bra appeared, a huge smile on her face. Vegeta slowly turned towards his daughter, crossing his arms as he did so.   
  
"What's with all the racket, brat?" Vegeta snarled.   
  
"Daddy!!" Bra shouted happily, running towards him.   
  
"GAAAAAAAH!!!" Vegeta yelled as he was bowled over by his daughter and smacked against the wall. Pan chuckled softly along with the others in the kitchen. Sounds of shouting were heard in the hallway as Bulma walked towards her son.   
  
"So what do you plan to discuss in the meeting this morning?" Bulma asked, putting her dish in the sink.   
  
"Meeting?" Pan replied slowly, unsure of what to say. Bulma sighed and leaned against the counter, looking at her son.   
  
"Yes, a meeting. With only the second most profitable electronics business on the planet." Bulma nearly yelled.   
  
"Oh." Pan said dumbly. _A meeting?!! What am I supposed to do? Oh man..._   
  
"Trunks, seriously, if we're going to own this company, we have to look presentable in front of them. No crazy antics, okay? And please look respectable. No UFO's and a wifebeater, please." Bulma nagged.   
  
"Yes, Mother." Pan groaned.   
  
"Good, now go get ready." Bulma ordered. With a nod Pan ran up to her room.   
  
  
  
After a rather heated conversation with Trunks and a quick shower, Pan had gotten dressed and was on her way upstairs for the meeting she was to attend. Thankfully she knew Capsule Corporation like the back of her hand, and found Trunks' office quickly. After gathering some papers she thought to be important, she made her way to the meeting room, where a representative from the other business already were seated. A clean-shaven and sharp-looking young man stood up as she made her way to him.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Brief. I am Wyclif Benson of Benson Electronics. It's nice to meet you, Sir." he said cooly. Pan took his hand and shook it firmly, smiling amiably.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Benson. It's nice to have you here." Pan greeted. They engaged in small talk as Pan made her way to the head of the table and got comfortable. "So, shall we get down to business?"   
  
"Yes, Sir. Our company would like to be under your chain of electronics stores because - " At this point Pan began to daydream, his words only some muffled mumbles.   
  
_Hrm, this guy's kinda cute. I would flirt with him if I were still in my body, but since I'm in Trunks', I can't._ She nodded in response to one of Wyclif's questions, then allowed a small smirk to grow on her features. _But then again, I can still tease him..._   
  
"Mr. Benson." Pan said softly, interrupting him. Wyclif stopped talking immediately, looking at the Capsule Corporation president nervously.   
  
"Yes, Sir?" he queried. Pan merely drummed her fingertips against each other, leaning back in her chair. She watched in amusement as Wyclif shifted in his seat and tugged on his tie every so often.   
  
_Oh this is gonna be great..._   
  
"Mr. Benson." Pan repeated. "Do you know how large my penis is?" She had to try desperately not to laugh as his eyes bugged and his mouth opened and closed as though he were a fish.   
  
"N-No, Sir." Wyclif stuttered nervously. Pan smirked and placed her hands on the armrests of her chair. "Anyway, uh, our business has quality products that are - "   
  
"Eight inches." Pan answered.   
  
"Excuse me, Sir?" Wyclif questioned, confused.   
  
"That is how long I am. Eight inches." Pan reiterated.   
  
"Th-That's uh..." Wyclif choked out.   
  
"I am gifted, am I not?" Pan teased with a smirk.   
  
"Yes, Sir. You are." Wyclif said, blushing. Pan stood up and walked to the other side of the table, running her hand along the trim of the table.   
  
"I am gifted in other ways, as well." she said, stopping in front of Wyclif. The president of the other company gulped and looked up at her, obviously still shocked about that earlier comment.   
  
"S-Sir, are you saying you want to have sex with me?" he questioned. Pan blinked and waved her hand.   
  
"Of course not!! I'm a woman-lover myself." she said nonchalantly.   
  
"Oh, okay..." Wyclif sighed in relief.   
  
"But...there's always a first for everything." she said, slowly turning her head towards him and winking. That was the last straw for Wyclif, who nervously gulped and began to gather his stuff.   
  
"Uh, I'll get back to you on the merging deal, Mr. President." Wyclif stuttered.   
  
"Alright then, I'll be waiting." Pan said, crossing her arms. Wyclif was about to leave when she called his name. Slowly he turned around. "Keep this hush hush. We wouldn't want rumors going around about me and you." She winked and licked her lips slowly.   
  
"Y-Yes, Sir." Wyclif squeaked, literally running out the door. Seconds later Pan broke out into laughter, walking calmly over to Trunks' seat. She continued to laugh as she fell on it, spinning around.   
  
"This is great!! The rumors will probably start within the hour!"   
  
She giggled again and stood up, gathering her papers as she walked out to return to Trunks' office. The secretary glanced up at her as she walked by. She could tell the young woman was staring at her butt, but she chose not to say anything. A few seconds later she walked out, flashing a smile at the secretary.   
  
"Miss..." She looked down at the secretary's desktag. "Porito, I'm going out to lunch."   
  
"Alright, when will you be back, Sir?" she asked softly, watching him lustfully. It disgusted Pan to see women worship the demi-Saiya-jin like this, but she held her tongue.   
  
"Tomorrow morning." Pan replied, walking out the door before Miss Porito could protest. Quickening her walk, she arrived outside the Capsule Corporation building and started towards the city.   
  
  
  
"PAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!" Chi-Chi shrieked at the top of her lungs. Trunks cringed and almost dropped the brush he was holding. _Now I see why Father hates her so much..._   
  
"What, Grandma?!!" he shouted back.   
  
"You have school in forty minutes!!" Chi-Chi yelled.   
  
"I'm not going!" Trunks replied. Minutes later stomping was heard, followed by a bang as the door hit the wall.   
  
"Yes you are, young lady. Education is important! How will you pass college and get a decent job if you don't go to your classes?! How will we get money?!!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "And change those clothes! You look like you just fell in a dumpster!!" Trunks looked down at himself, then shrugged.   
  
"I'll become a whore for money." he answered, smirking inwardly. Pan would hate him for this, but oh well. He was going to have fun while he was in this body. He noticed it had been silent for a while too late, for a frying pan came crashing down on his head.   
  
"No granddaughter of _MINE_ will become a whore, do you understand me?!!" Chi-Chi yelled, grabbing his ear and yanking her out of her bedroom and down the hallway. Soon they reached the stairwell, where at each carpeted stair Trunks hit his head. "And another thing, you _will_ go to school and you _will_ hold a successful job and you _will_ marry a handsome man with lots of money and power so we will be supported!!!" Finally they reached the bottom of the stairwell and he was basically thrown into the kitchen and forced into a chair. Chi-Chi put the hand with the frying pan in it on her hip and pointed one of her heavily-braceleted hands towards the food on the table. "NOW _EAT_!!!"   
  
Trunks didn't need any further encouragement. As quick as he could he grabbed some of the food on the table and began to shove it down his throat. Once again he was hit on the head, this time by a spoon.   
  
"How many times have I told you to eat like a _lady_?!! You're not a pig, so don't eat like one!" Chi-Chi shrieked. Trunks groaned and rolled his eyes, quickly eating. Goten, Gohan, and Videl soon sat down, also cramming their faces with food. Chi-Chi sat next to Videl, who was the only one who was eating with manners.   
  
"Hey Pan, wanna hang out today?" Goten asked between bites.   
  
"Sure." Trunks shrugged.   
  
"N-O. You're going to school." Chi-Chi insisted.   
  
"No, I'm going with Goten." Trunks growled.   
  
"You're going to school." Gohan said threateningly, causing all those around the table to look at him. "And if you do not go, I will make sure you stay in this house for a week studying until your eyes fall out, do you understand me?" Trunks blinked, surprised at the sudden violence from Pan's father.   
  
"Y-Yes, Dad." he said softly, returning his attention to his food.   
  
"Good girl." Gohan mumbled softly, standing up. "I'm going, bye." A chorus of good-byes rose from the table as Gohan left, taking off for work.   
  
"You'd better hurry up, dear. You have about twenty-five minutes to get to school." Videl informed.   
  
"Yes, Mom." Trunks said, standing up and running to Pan's bedroom. Quickly he opened the drawers and looked around for something to wear. "Geez...is all she got friggin huge shirts and baggy pants?!" After a few more minutes of sifting through clothes he found a tube top and a pair of short shorts, sighing. "I guess this'll have to do..." As fast as he could he dressed in the clothes, substituting regular underwear for a G-string that showed beneath his shorts. Shifting uncomfortably he picked at the odd-feeling piece of lingerie.   
  
"Man, how do girls _wear_ these things?" he asked himself. With a shrug he took off towards Satan City College, where he knew Pan attended classes.   
  
  
  
The moment he landed on campus men turned to him from all angles. He knew Pan was attractive in the first place, but with what he had done to her she was probably much more desireable than before. Winking at one of the men he began to walk towards the large campus entrance, swaying his hips as he went.   
  
"Pan, what happened to you?!" a soft voice asked next to her. Turning his head, Trunks saw Soleil - a friend of Pan's who he had gotten some ass from once. Since then they had never spoken.   
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks asked, shifting the messenger bag on his shoulder.   
  
"You look so...different." Soleil commented.   
  
"Is that a good thing?" Trunks queried.   
  
"Not really. You look like a skank." Soleil replied honestly. "What made you do this?"   
  
"One night with the greatest man on Earth." Trunks answered, smirking.   
  
"And who's that?" Soleil questioned curiously.   
  
"Trunks Brief." Trunks said. Beside him Soleil stopped.   
  
"You mean you..."   
  
"All night long," Trunks informed, turning around and giving her one of Pan's trademark smirks. "And a little bit this morning."   
  
With a wink he turned around and walked into the building, listening to Soleil's gasp of surprise. His superior Saiya-jin hearing picked up the sound of her feet as they ran away. A small smirk formed on his face. Bashing Pan some more was going to be fun. When he rounded the corner he came upon a man who was leaning against a wall, watching him walk by. He stared at Trunks open-mouthed and wide-eyed. Smirking the Prince of all Saiya-jins stopped, staring at the ground ahead of him.   
  
_It's too easy...I can't resist it._   
  
Gracefully he turned around and set his eyes on the man who he identified as Roger - one of Pan's old boyfriends. Swaying his hips seductively he approached him, pinning him against the wall. After looking into his eyes for a few seconds he pressed his lips to the younger man's forcing his tongue into the man's mouth.   
  
_This is disgusting, but revenge is revenge._ Trunks thought as he guided Roger's hand under his tube top and to his breast. He allowed Roger to flip him over and press him against the wall, pressing his hardness against her. The clicking of hurried footsteps was heard and Trunks smirked, wrapping a leg around Roger. _Just a little bit longer..._   
  
"Pan Son! Roger Spirn! What in the world are you two _doing_?!!" a female's voice snapped. Instantly the two jumped apart, Trunks trying to look surprised.   
  
"M-Mrs. Go." Trunks gasped in mock shock. He had heard about this teacher from Pan. She accepted no bull and liked to get students in trouble. He adjusted the tank top, purposely pushing up his breasts.   
  
"That behavior is NOT accepted in this school." Mrs. Go snapped. She turned towards Roger. "And you! This is the fifth time this month!! That's it mister, come with me." She turned to Pan. "Since it's your first time, I'll let you go. But if I ever see that display of utter skankiness again I will personally kick you out of this college, is that understood?"   
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Trunks replied, trying not to laugh.   
  
"Good, now get out. Return to school tomorrow relieved of that attitude and clothing." she ordered. Taking Roger by the ear she began to pull him down the hallway.   
  
_Man, women sure like to do that..._ Trunks mused.   
  
Sighing he started back the way he came, eventually stepping outdoors. Once again a few men turned their heads, staring at her approvingly. He winked and smiled at some of them, starting down the path that led to the busy part of Satan City.   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** There's chapter two. I dunno if it's as funny as the first chap, but then again they're just startin their day. ^.~ What will happen next? Welllll, that's for me to know, and you to find out. *chuckles* Aren't I evil?   
  
  
  
Please review!! 


End file.
